


Entry

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Harems, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil checks in with his latest recruit.
Relationships: Meludir (Hobbit Movies)/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Entry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimei (aoyagiseimei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyagiseimei/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for seimeisalive’s “Tolkien smut” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Checking in with the patrol takes longer than he expected, but Thranduil can hardly explain to Legolas that he really must be going, because by now the new recruit trying out for his harem must be thoroughly fucked raw. Impatient but accepting, Thranduil waits out the report, and the second he can, he storms from his throne room like a starving warg on the prowl. The guards he passes scramble to get out of his way. Those outside the long, sprawling chambers just across from his bedroom hurriedly throw the grand oak doors wide open. Thranduil steps into the dim, candlelit hall, thick with the stench of _sex_ and echoing with moans. 

The recruit is right where Thranduil left him, seated against the headboard of the grand four-poster bed, Feren and Galion propped on either side of him. Thranduil strolls right up to them, passing a dozen other elves lounging on plush cushions, all undressed and slick in sweat and their own seed. Many are asleep, others catching their breath—clearly, everyone’s had their fill. At least, everyone except the one elf who matters most: _their king_.

Feren and Galion pause at Thranduil’s approach. Both are as naked as everyone else around them, Feren’s cock spent and leaking between his thighs and Galion’s still half-hard. The elf between them is slumped down but tries to straighten up for Thranduil, his arms shakily stiffening and pushing back. His pale thighs shift, streaked with the pink lines of fingermarks and the grooves of blunt teeth, drenched in drying splotches of milky white. His entrance is gaping open, spilling a puddle of cum beneath him. His honey-coloured hair is frayed and matted, half stuck to his skin. His slender chest rises and falls rapidly with each laboured breath, his rosy nipples pebbled. He looks up at Thranduil through dilated pupils and half-lowered lashes, smiling so wide that Thranduil almost feels guilty for his delay. 

Meludir has clearly done well with the rest of Thranduil’s servants. Every part of him is flushed and splattered. Thranduil comes around the side of the bed and reaches over Galion, cupping Meludir’s chin and tilting it up. Meludir dizzily meets his eyes and whimpers. Thranduil notes, impressed, “You are still awake, my pet.”

“I would not dream of retiring without my king’s permission,” Meludir murmurs. His voice is hoarse, and it’s easy to guess why—seed and spit run down his chin; his throat has clearly been put to good use. Yet he still looks eager for _more_ , at least if that more comes from Thranduil. Thranduil benevolently runs his thumb along Meludir’s swollen bottom lip, and Meludir mewls happily and licks at that digit. 

Smirking at the resilience of his citizens, Thranduil muses to his butler and guard, “How many times has he come?”

“Seven,” Galion answers, adding: “Quite remarkable.”

Thranduil quite agrees. His best servant has only endured five orgasms before passing out. Perhaps Meludir will be his new favourite. Feren reaches down as though anticipating his king’s next move, and he slots two fingers into Meludir’s plush lower lips. Meludir whines, arching up, as Feren’s fingers curl inside him and pet his inner walls, causing more cum too ooze out onto the sheets. Galion provides, “We have come on or inside him well over a dozen times.” 

Thranduil can see the evidence of that. His chest swells with pride: only an elf of the Woodland Realm could prove so virulent. He notes, “The poor thing must be exhausted.”

Meludir nods gently enough to not dislodge Thranduil’s hand. He rasps, “I am, but... my king, I... I need you still...” He tries to twist and kiss Thranduil’s palm, but Thranduil chuckles and withdraws. He decides it’s high time Meludir received a reward for his excellent performance. 

With a snap of Thranduil’s fingers, another elf rises to swiftly unfasten his robe, deftly drawing it back and collecting it before it can hit the floor. Thranduil steps out, naked as the rest, and allows Meludir a quick moment to take that in—Meludir’s eyes widen appreciatively, now almost all pupil. Then Thranduil’s climbing onto the bed, right in between Meludir’s spread legs. They don’t move for him, but Thranduil would be surprised if Meludir could move at all within the next few hours. Meludir’s excitement is palpable as Thranduil pulls up close to his body, cock already thickly jutting out. Thranduil is _always_ ready when his citizens need him, and he possesses enough length and girth to thoroughly satisfy even the most greedy of them. He still has yet to find a more well endowed elf in his whole kingdom. It’s another reason to put his new recruits through training first; they must be completely stretched open before he enters them for the first time. Meludir looks down at Thranduil’s cock like it’s all he ever wanted. 

Galion asks, “Should we leave, my king?”

Thranduil mulls it over for a brief moment—Meludir has done well, and he deserves a special treat: the sole attention of his lord. But then, he already seems halfway gone, and Thranduil decides, “No. The two of you will hold his legs open for me. I doubt he has the ability to do it himself anymore.”

Meludir nods weakly—he clearly doesn’t. Galion and Feren collect them, bending him back at the knee, bearing even more of Meludir’s sweet entrance for Thranduil’s entertainment. It’s so soaked that it’s difficult to see the details of his inner lips, but Thranduil reaches a few fingers in to pet it first, simply examining the fluttering folds, which makes Meludir shudder and gasp. Thranduil pries him wide with two fingers, then lines up, cock head dragging down against his clit. Meludir practically chokes. Then Thranduil thrusts in, swiftly and easily, and he glides deep inside Meludir’s body on just that first try. Meludir still arches, still groans, reaching shakily for Thranduil’s shoulders and digging down into them. Thranduil experimentally drags himself around inside, testing Meludir’s velvety walls. Meludir’s wracked with an almost violent spasm. Thranduil notes, “He is quite loose... and _tremendously_ wet...”

“He was very wet in the beginning too,” Feren mutters, “But he was quite tight as well. He will be again, given time to rest.”

“Yes,” Thranduil hums, “I suppose I will have to allow him some time to recover... a shame though it is.” He would’ve liked to drive into Meludir’s pliant body all night, but it’s clear that if he does so, Meludir will never be able to utter a coherent thought again. This will be the sole round Thranduil indulges in for the moment, and he enjoys it well for that. He grinds deep inside Meludir’s trembling body and withdraws enough to thrust swiftly back inside. 

Meludir’s breath cuts off. Thranduil doesn’t ease down but continues going hard, swift, using Meludir as he would any of those in his harem. There’s no sense pretending at the outset that Thranduil isn’t a beast in bed. He takes Meludir as roughly as he wants, and Meludir surrenders to it, shaking and spilling a plethora of lewd noises that only makes Thranduil want him more. Thranduil gives it everything he has. 

Meludir somehow manages to squeak between thrusts, “Ah... is that... it, then...? I am... in?”

“Of course,” Thranduil purrs. He kisses Meludir’s cheek, even though he wants to ravage Meludir’s mouth, because it’s clear Meludir will pass out if his air’s taken away. He’s already been through too much, and his slender body is struggling to breathe. He still looks _so happy_.

He ducks forward and nuzzles into Thranduil’s shoulder, arms dropping to loop around Thranduil’s waist. He doesn’t seem to have the strength to truly hold on, but Galion and Feren hold him up, hold him at the ready, and Thranduil continues to fuck him. It’s incredibly invigorating for Thranduil, seeing his new lover already so _wrecked_. His other servants have done well. He’ll have to reward them later, fucking them each senseless one by one.

For the moment, Meludir has earned his attention. He gives Meludir the honour of his cock, pounding inside over and over again with a strength that never dies. Meludir trembles and even cries, voice becoming unintelligible, but Thranduil still keeps going. 

Thranduil fucks his sweet lover until he’s racing to his own end, and then he comes deep inside, making absolutely sure that _his_ is the load that will stay in Meludir the longest. He buries it deepest. When he’s finished, he pulls out, and he quickly sits back to draw Meludir down the bed, laying him horizontal so no more will leak out of him. Thranduil even fetches a pillow to put under his rear, keeping his crotch raised.

Meludir breathes shallowly and collapses where he’s put, peering up at his king like this is all a dream come true. For many in Thranduil’s kingdom, it is. 

Thranduil bends down to reward him with a short, chaste kiss that has Meludir shuddering with love. Thranduil murmurs against his lips, “Sleep, my darling Meludir.”

Meludir obeys and rests until he’s needed again.


End file.
